


A Christmas One-shot

by SlashPrincess15 (slashprincess15)



Series: Parksborn Fanfiction [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashprincess15/pseuds/SlashPrincess15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to be able to have some sane company during the Gala his company is forcing him to attend. Too bad Peter's already promised to go to the Avenger's Christmas Party. </p><p>Based off a prompt from superama123 on tumblr when I asked for something to write as a Christmas thing: Harry has a gala to go for Christmas and he invites Peter who struggles because he was invited to the Avengers Christmas. Harry discovers it and with Pepper’s help, he makes the Avengers come to his party… Tony is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from superama123 on tumblr when I asked for something to write as a Christmas thing: Harry has a gala to go for Christmas and he invites Peter who struggles because he was invited to the Avengers Christmas. Harry discovers it and with Pepper’s help, he makes the Avengers come to his party… Tony is not pleased. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all my readers out there and everyone who ships Parksborn both on tumblr and here. You guys are so wonderful and I’m glad I found such an accepting fanbase to sell my soul to, even if it is only tiny. 
> 
> As this is a Christmas fic it’s based in a magical universe where nobody dies and everyone is friends and things are wonderful and happy (if you want the angsty fic go read the minibang). 
> 
> BTW guys, as this fic seemed to become more ‘Pepper and the Avengers’ with Harry and Peter being the reasoning behind the fic but not a part of it I’ve had to write the Avengers and those associated with them a LOT MORE then I’m normally comfortable doing. So if I’ve messed up any of their characters I am SO SORRY but I’m used to having to only maintain them for a couple of lines… not a whole fic. 
> 
> Stupid name of Gala is stupid.

Peter

“Peter,” Harry said in the way that he knew Peter would know he wanted something.

“What is it Harry?” Peter replied as he usually did, happily accepting his lover into his lap even if he knew it was just another one of Harry’s tactics.

“I have this thing for my company coming up,” Harry always started off with vague statements.

“What sort of thing?”

“A Gala type thing and you’d be the best boyfriend ever if you went with me.”

“When is it?”

“December 23rd.”

“Can’t do it.”

“I’m sorry what?” Harry asked, jolting up from where he had snuggled himself against Peter’s neck.

“I’m sorry Harry but the Avenger’s Christmas party is that day.”

“Seriously? Was I told about this?”

“Uhhhh... I think so.”

Harry pushed himself away from Peter his mouth curling as he thought over the situation. “You can’t come to the Gala then.”

“No, sorry.”

“And I won’t be able to make it to the Avenger’s Christmas party.”

“Don’t think so...”

“Damn it. Why does my stupid company suck so much Peter?”

“Because it genetically experiments on people who keep turning out to be psycho’s and needs all the good press it can get?” Peter asked cautiously.

“True, still sucks though,” Harry said, collapsing into the lounge next to Peter. “What am I going to do Pete?”

“Go to the Gala,” Peter suggested, “I’m assuming if you could get out of it you already would have.”

“But what will I do without you there to keep me sane.”

“I don’t know Harry, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Peter said, getting up to leave the room giving Harry a light kiss as he stood. “I got to go to class now, but if you really have to have somebody go with you to the Gala ask MJ. She probably won’t be invited to the Avenger’s Christmas party.”

 

MJ

“Do you know about the Avenger’s Christmas Party?”  Harry asked MJ during their weekly coffee get together.

“The Avengers have a Christmas party?” MJ asked in reply and Harry sighed.

“Yeah, every year they have one. It’s really informal and it’s just an excuse for most of them to get drunk on Tony’s liquor as he doesn’t bring it out any other time of the year.”

“Okay, sounds fun. Why do I need to know about it?” MJ asked.

“You know the Gala I have to go to?”

“The one for your company?”

“Yeah, that one. I wanted to take Peter with me but the Avengers are having their Christmas party on the same day and he can’t miss out on that.”

“Okay. Still don’t understand why you asked me if I knew about the Avenger’s Christmas party.”

“If Peter’s going to it, Gwen’s going to it so I can’t ask her to come with me. I’m not going to this thing alone and you don’t really know the Avengers all that well I figured you’d be the only person not to get an invite.”

“I feel like I should be insulted by the fact that the Avengers don’t know me that well but know you and Gwen so well that you get invited to the Christmas party but I will have that conversation with Peter later. For now though, I guess I can come to the Gala.”

“You mean it?” Harry asked and MJ nodded. “You’re seriously the best MJ. I will so make it up to you.”

“Just let my charge the cost of my dress to your company and you’ll have more than made up for it.”

“Done and done,” Harry said typing something into his phone. MJ laughed before directing the conversation into the usual idle catch up the two of them met for coffee to actually have.

 

Gwen

“Don’t you have MJ going to the Gala with you?” Gwen asked to the sulking Harry on the couch she had come to visit.

“But I want Peter to go.”

“I can and will text MJ to tell her how little you are grateful for her going out of her way to go to this Gala with you when she could be doing literally anything else.”

“Its fine, she knows I’d rather have Peter. She would too.”

“Why do you keep befriending people who have crushes on your boyfriend?” Harry shrugged in response to Gwen’s question.

“I’m a masochist.”

“Clearly,” Gwen replied dryly. “Why don’t you get the Avengers to move the date of their Christmas party so you can get Peter on the day you need?”

“Because, while Tony doesn’t blindly hate me anymore he isn’t yet fond enough of me to grant favours.”

“I don’t know then. You could always just change the location of the Avenger’s party to the Gala.”

“Gwen, if you are really suggesting that you’re insane,” Harry said.

“The main reason everyone goes to the Avenger’s Christmas Party is because of the Tony’s free alcohol. Convince them that going to the Gala will get them more or better free alcohol and they’ll convince Tony to change it.”

“How am I supposed to convince everyone that normally goes to the Avengers Christmas Party that going to a Gala that I don’t even want to go to is the better option.”

“I don’t know, ask Pepper.”

 

Pepper

“To what do I the pleasure?” Pepper asked when Harry showed up to her office with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“I just wanted to talk,” he said and Pepper just raised her eyebrow at him, “and ask you a favour.”

“Seeing as the flowers you brought me are pretty, and not something I’m allergic too I’m willing to listen to what you would like.”

“I need to Avengers Christmas party to be moved to the New York Christmas Gala.”  

“So this isn’t a business meeting as I was informed it would be.”

“What business other then Peter do you really believe I would be allowed to discuss with you alone?” Harry asked and Pepper let out a laugh.

“True. You’re company does like to keep you on a tight leash. May I ask why you want the Avengers Christmas party to move location?”

Harry sighed, moving to take a chair at Pepper’s desk before replying. “I really don’t want to go to this Gala, my company is demanding it from me. At first I thought: whatever it’s fine, I’ll just take Peter along with me. But then it turned out the Avenger’s Christmas party is on the same day and he really feels obliged to go there. Not that I blame him, I’d rather be boozing it up with Tony then smoozing it up with the higher-ups in my company. So I decided to ask the girls if they wanted to come with me, and Gwen gave me an idea of convincing the Avenger’s to go to the Gala. They wouldn’t be refused: it’s open to anyone of a high enough social standing and they have it, and I’d think it might actually be bearable if I have other sane people in the room with me.”

“The Avengers? Sane?” Pepper asked, an eyebrow raised.

“None of them have knowingly let a super villain on the loose; they are officially beating most of my company’s directors.”

“True,” Pepper said but allowed a silence to fill the air.

“So... will you help me?” Harry asked after a minute, unable to read Pepper’s schooled expression.

“Sure, it’s not like Tony can do more damage at the Gala then he can the Avenger’s Christmas party. At least at a Gala everyone will be encouraging him to be on his best behaviour.”  

 

Tony Attempt 1

“How would you feel about moving the Avengers Christmas Party to a new location this year?” Pepper asked Tony after cornering him in his lab.

“I feel as if it is a sudden and unexpected change of heart from your usual attempts to keep all celebrations locked in the tower least we somehow manage to get sued for property damage to New York.”

“Yes, well, that doesn’t seem to be working to keep you in line so I thought maybe making it in a more public place might be better in order to damage control.”

“A public place such as...?”

“The New York Christmas Gala,” Pepper said simply, hoping that if she didn’t try and hide it Tony would accept it better.

“Why would I move the party I use to prove to myself that not all parties need to be boring public-pleasing snooze fests to a place that is this year’s biggest public pleasing snooze fest?”

“Because it would be a nice thing to do for me?” Pepper asked and Tony snorted.

“Pepper, I love you. But let’s be real – you couldn’t get me to do things that easily when we were dating, what makes you think you can convince me to do them now?”

“Because if you’re mean to me I can go to Steve and he’ll make you apologise.”

“Childish,” Tony replied as he stood and walked over to his company’s secretary.

“Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire,” Pepper replied and Tony laughed.

“True, what’s the real reason you want me to move the Christmas party?”

Pepper sighed, glaring up at Tony lightly before reply. “Harry came into my office asking me for a favour so he and Peter could spend the night together.”

“Harry? Harry Osborn asked you for a favour to allow him and Peter to spend a night together and you agreed to help him? What is wrong with you women!?!” Tony melodramatically exclaimed as he stormed back towards his workbench in false disgust.

“You know, for being the symbol of American-virtue Steve seems a lot more accepting of the idea of Peter having a sex life then the ex-playboy,” the statement earned Pepper a glare.

“Yeah well, I know the kinds of things the Osborn spy has been up too. I don’t trust him with Peter.”

“Peter will be fine, and anyway he wants to spend the night with Peter at a _Gala_ it’s not like much could happen there, especially if all the Avengers are in attendance as well.”

“They could always sneak away into a closet somewhere during the night. I’ve done it before.”

“Yes but I doubt Peter would let him, just please Tony do something nice for the boy and let him spend the night with his boyfriend.”

“No, because he’s clearly brainwashed you with his faux-innocent look and I will do everything in my power to stop him before he does something horrible to our Peter.”

“Okay, now you’re just being unreasonable,” Pepper said and Tony waved her off. “What will you do if I convince the rest of those going to your party to go to the Gala instead?”

“I don’t have to think about that because it’ll never happen,” Tony said plainly and Pepper sighed before leaving. She knew when she was in a pointless argument with Tony and honestly, she didn’t think he’d agree anyway. Instead she’d just have to move the party herself.

 

Bruce

“What do you know about the New York Christmas Gala?” Pepper asked Bruce as the two of them shared a cup of tea in the hopes of relaxing after Tony’s latest death attempt.

“Not much. Just that it’s held every year as an excuse for the bigwigs from the year who have done things that caused them to get bad press to get together in an attempt to fix their public image through a charitable gala.”

Pepper gave a hum in agreement, “I’m thinking of moving the Avenger’s Christmas party there.”

“What does Tony think about that?” Bruce asked and Pepper gave him a look that explained exactly how Tony had taken it. “Still going to go through with it though?”

“I think so. I mean it’s not going to hurt anyone to move it there – just a mild inconvenience and yet another battle of wills with Tony.”

“May I ask why you want to move it anyway.”

“I don’t really want to move it, but I’m doing as a favour,” Pepper said and Bruce raised his eyebrow silently asking for more information. “Harry showed up at my office yesterday asking me to move the Avengers Christmas party to the Gala so he could be able to spend the night with Peter.”

“Ah, that explains why Tony is so against it,” Bruce replied and Pepper nodded.

“He is determined to prove he won’t buckle to Harry’s whims. Harry on the other hand seems happy to follow Tony’s requests for the majority of the time as long as he doesn’t find them unfair.”

“I guess that is the difference fifteen years and slightly different life experiences can make,” Bruce said and Pepper nodded.

“I also think Tony’s just slightly more antagonistic in nature.”

“True,” Bruce said and they allowed a silence to fill the room. “Do you think you will be able to move the party.”

“It shouldn’t be too hard, just convincing Tony at the end that he has lost will be a conversation I’m not looking forward to.”

“No, I wouldn’t either.”

“Are you okay with the party being moved?”

“Sure, like you said it’s a mild inconvenience but nothing I can’t handle. Will just have to be careful not to ensure the other guy doesn’t come out during it,” Pepper cringed at Bruce’s response to her question.

“I’m sorry Bruce-“ she started but was stopped but a raised hand of his.

“It’s fine. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before. I just wish you the best of luck getting Tony to admit defeat when it’s all over.”

“Thank you. I think I might need it.”

 

 

Natasha

“Could you do me a favour?” Pepper asked when she and Natasha next had their weekly vent-fest.

“Depends what it is.”

“I need to move the location of the Christmas party to the New York Christmas Gala,” Pepper said.

“Then shouldn’t you be asking Tony?” Natasha asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I tried, he doesn’t want to.”

“Why do you want to? Normally the chance to keep Tony within the building walls is one you take.”

“He does as much damage during the Christmas party as he does when he’s outside the walls. That hardly is an issue here. And as to why – you remember Harry Osborn?”

“Peter’s boyfriend?” Natasha asked and Pepper nodded. “Yes I do remember him.”

“He’s been invited to the Gala.”

“And by ‘invited’ you of course mean forced by those with more power than him.”

“Exactly. He wants to be able to spend the night with Peter but he can’t because-“

“Peter will be going to the Avengers Christmas party,” Natasha finished for Pepper, catching onto the real reason for the favour. “He wants to change the Avengers Christmas party to there so that he can spend the night with his boyfriend and also complete his company duties. I’m surprised you’re helping him Pepper.”

“I know. Normally I’m not one to give into the whims of rich company owners, but he looked so distraught and Peter does seem happier when he’s around.”

“Are you using them to vicariously relive young love?” Natasha asked and Pepper laughed.

“Possibly. I know how hard it can be when you’re in their position I guess I just want to make every movie cliché come through for them,” Natasha laughed at Peppers comment.

“I think I can do that favour for you, after all it seems as if it’s something that will annoy Tony and I still haven’t completely gotten back at him for all the grief he gave me while I worked for you,” Natasha replied, holding her glass out for Pepper to toast to. “And anyway, it’ll be good to get a read on Mr Osborn when he has forgotten that I’m in the same room as him watching.” 

 

Clint

“Christmas party is being moved to the New York Christmas Gala,” Pepper said from the doorway to the lounge room Clint had claimed to watch his dramas in.

“Are you sure? Because Tony has sent out a mass email saying that no matter what you say the party will not be moved from the Avenger tower.”

“Ignore the email.”

“What is going on because if there is a power struggle over who makes decision regarding our party habits I want in,” Clint said, standing up from the lounge to move over to Pepper. “All private booze-filled parties and no public gatherings will be my campaign.”

“No power struggle between me and Tony. A made up one between Tony and Harry however…”

“Ah, Tony’s determined to send a clear message to the Osborn kid that he won’t buckle to him even if he is dating Peter. Yeah, I know about that one – how does that play into this?”

“Moving the Christmas party is a favour to Mr Osborn,” Pepper explained.

“Let me guess: Osborn Jr is sad because he can’t escape the Gala and Peter won’t go with him because Peter is going to the Avengers party. He manages to come up with the idea that if he makes the Avengers party happen _at_ the Gala then he can spend the whole night with his sweetie and not have to deal with those he doesn’t want to because he can just use said sweetie to hid among us who tend to scare off the people he would try to avoid.”

“Pretty much.”

“Can I spend the whole night gently reminding him that his sweetie is protected by people who could literally destroy him without lifting a finger if we so wished.”

“Within reason.”

“Then I’m game,” Clint said before wandering back over to the couch and resumed watching his shows.

 

Coulson

  _Phil,_

_I would like to start this email by giving my congratulations on being alive. It was wonderful news for us to receive from Director Fury. Please ignore all emails from Tony that say otherwise, he is just a little angry about not being informed of your survival for as long as he has been._

_Secondly, we would like to invite you to the Avengers Christmas party. While normally this event would be held at the Avengers tower this year we have decided to change the venue to the New York Christmas Gala event. I have been assured that both you and your team will be allowed to the event and hope to see you there._

_~ Pepper Potts  
(CEO of Start Industries) _

_P.S Please ignore all emails from Tony telling you the party is being held at the tower despite my statements otherwise._

_Ms Potts,_

_I thank you for your kind words and am glad to be with the world of the living as well. I understand Tony’s frustration but must remind you all that it was imperative that no-one knew I was alive and you were informed as soon as it was safe to do so._

_My team and I would be happy to attend the Christmas Party at the Gala and some of us are very excited about the prospects of meeting members of the Avengers and entourage (I am assuming Miss Lewis and Ms Foster will be attending)._

_~ Phil Coulson  
Shield Agent _

_P.S I know which email from Mr Stark you are talking about, and while I do not understand the reasoning behind it I will assure you that I shall ignore all statement in it and attend the location you have told me unless you direct otherwise._

 

Steve

“I don’t know Pepper, Tony seems really determined to have the Christmas party at the mansion this year,” Steve said as he and Pepper worked to clean up the kitchen after one of Clint’s food _experiments_.

“He’s only doing that to prove he has control over the Christmas party.”

“Still, it is his Christmas party. It’s only fair that it’s held where he wants it to be.”

“It’s the Avengers Christmas party, not Tony’s. He only think it’s his because he likes to pretend owning the building means he owns the Avengers.”

“He doesn’t really think that,” Steve said automatically in defence of his lover.

“I know that, but that doesn’t stop him from being petty when his control is threatened. Moving the Christmas party won’t do all that much damage to his ego and will probably stop him from trying to blow up the building again this year.”

Steve seemed to mull over Pepper’s point for a few minutes before replying, “Are you sure we’re invited to this event?”

“Yes. I checked with the organisers, they’d be more than happy for the Avengers and entourage to show up at their Gala.”

“And some of the others have already agreed to go?”

“Yes, and I’m sure most of the others will as well once I finally get a chance to talk to them.”

“Okay, fine. I will go to the Gala. But I won’t be the one to deliver the new to him.”

“Don’t worry, I wanted to tell him myself anyway,” Pepper replied smiling.

 

Bucky

“Steve’s coming.”

“Deal.”

 

Tony Attempt 2

“Steve’s coming.”

“Seriously?” Tony asked as he turned around from his latest project to Pepper, who, to his knowledge had only just entered the lab. “How did you convince him to do that?”

“I told him how much it would mean for Harry _and Peter_ for us to change the location of the Christmas party and he agreed.”

After a few seconds of contemplation Tony decided that feigned horror was the appropriate response to the comment, “I cannot believe you turned my own boyfriend against me.”

“Tony, you know Steve could not be forced into doing anything he does not want to do. And anyway, it isn’t that bad. The party will be exactly the same just in a different location and some extra people.”

“Nope, it will be completely different. Horrible even, I’m sure of it.”

“So you’d rather spend your Christmas party away from your boyfriend then just admit that you were wrong and change the location of it?”

“If that is what it must come to then so be it,” Tony said dramatically before returning to his work, ignoring Pepper until she had no choice but to leave.

 

Sam

“Christmas party is being moved to the New York Christmas Gala.”

“I’m still invited right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, cool.” 

 

Rodney

“What’s this about the Avengers party being at the Avengers tower no matter what you say?” Rodney asked as he walked into Peppers office having only just gotten off his flight to New York for the holidays.

Pepper let out an exasperated sigh before responding, “Tony is being childish again and refusing to play nice with others.”

“I thought he had gotten pretty good with the Avengers.”

“Not the Avengers – Harry Osborn,” Pepper replied.

“Peter’s boyfriend?”

“Yes that one.”

“What’s Tony’s problem with him?” Rodney asked and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Some… contest he has made up in his head in order to prove to himself he has power over Harry. I don’t really know his motivations when he gets like this but whatever they are it’s too late. Nearly everybody is going to the Gala from the Avenger’s Christmas party and if Tony plans on staying at the tower he will be here alone.”

“Fair enough. I invited to the new party?”

“Of course.”

“Will there still be alcohol and people who are also tired of Tony’s shit?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. I shall see you there then.” 

 

Darcy

“Avenger’s Christmas party has been moved to the New York Christmas Gala,” Pepper said as Darcy stumbled into the kitchen from the living room where she had crashed the night previously. Tony had given her a bedroom in the tower but when she crashed there after a party night in New York but she rarely made it all the way.

“Whhaaaaatt? I was sure it was going to be here,” Darcy said confused as she accepted the coffee and painkillers from Pepper.

“It’s been moved.”

“Does Tony know about this?”

“Yes.”

“Has he accepted it?”

“No, but he will soon have no choice.”

“Why we moving it?”

“That isn’t important.”

“Come ooonnnn. No-one ever tells me things, at least let me in on this one, it’s not going to be life-or-death important. Or is it? Please don’t tell me if it’s life-or-death important.”

“It’s not. It’s just a favour for Mr Osborn.”

“Harry? I’m down with that, he gave me so many contacts with people who could get my hands on... substances that are not illegal.” Pepper gave Darcy a look which showed clearly that the quickly thought up lie wasn’t being believed. “What does he want it moved for?”

“You can ask him yourself seeing as you have such a good relationship with him,” Pepper said a little colder then she probably intended. Having just managed to get Tony relatively clean (the odd drinking binge during important social events was within the normal-human amounts) she had little taste for the younger associates of the Avenger’s partying habits.

“Harsh much. It’d just be easier if you told me,” Darcy said and Pepper softened slightly. She knew her anger was misplaced – Darcy wasn’t that dangerous in her habits, just a little reckless like everyone her age.

“It’s Peter – if the Avengers party isn’t moved to the Gala then the two of them will be split for the night and Mr Osborn asked me as a favour to just move it.”

“And the two of them can’t go a night without each other?” Pepper gave Darcy a _look_ in response to the comment and the girl sighed.  “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Harry’s always busy with his company and Peter’s always busy with saving the world they never get to see each other. I said I was okay with the location change, was just curious as to the reason why.”

Pepper seemed to accept that response because she gave a nod before leaving the room to return to whatever important business it was Pepper Potts spends her days working on. 

 

Jane

“We’re moving the Christmas Party to the New York Christmas Gala,” Pepper informed Jane as she greeted the other women at the door to the building.

“But Tony sent out an email saying –“

“Currently Thor is the only people other than Tony who thinks the Christmas party is here and that’s just because I haven’t been able to talk to him yet.”

“Tony’s pretending he still has control of everything again?”

“It’s his favourite thing to do.”

“May I ask why the party is moving? Normally we like to keep the Avengers in their own building when drinking. Try to minimise the damage,” Jane asked.

“True, there are other factors that come into play though.”

“Such as?”

“Young love,” Pepper said and Jane gained a nostalgic look on her face.

“Oh such a wonderful thing. I remember when I first saw my college’s telescope. I wanted to stay in the room for a week. But I’m guessing this isn’t the love between a scientist and their tools?”

“No, between a billionaire company owner and his superhero.”

“Are you talking about Tony and Steve or Peter and Harry?” Jane joked and Pepper laughed.

“No matter what Tony wishes he will probably never be called ‘young’ again.”

“True. How does moving the Christmas party help those two out?”

“It’s a long story. But are you alright with moving the party?”

“Sure. It’s not like the location will really change to purpose of the party, and I’ve heard some really interesting people are going who might be able to help me out on my latest theory…” Jane started to ramble and Pepper checked her off as happy with the change.

 

Thor

“Why does the Man of Iron claim you to be the biggest enemy he has ever faced,” Thor asked Pepper as she joined him for breakfast.

“Tony’s just being a child about me proving him wrong,” Pepper replied and Thor frowned in confusion.

“I must inform you he seems very distressed about it.”

“Tony’s always distressed whenever things don’t go exactly his way. I assure you, a week after the party he will have completely forgotten about it,” Pepper reassured Thor who nodded seriously.

“So it is the Christmas party he is distressed about?”

“Yes. I’m moving it as a favour to Harry to the New York Christmas Gala. Tony isn’t impressed because he’s decided he has to prove to Harry that he still has control over Peter or something I’m not entirely sure what reasons he’s concocted in his brain.”

“Is it not right for one to establish dominance over the lover of their child?” Thor asked with such and honest curiosity that Pepper almost laughed.

“That is up to who you ask. But Peter isn’t really Tony’s kid and Tony already has enough power that I don’t think Harry is going to underestimate his ability to destroy him anytime soon. Tony’s just doing this because he likes to show exactly how much control he has.”

“Ah,” Thor says in agreement but nothing more. The Avengers have learnt that his means the conversation is over and that he is likely mulling over the new knowledge of the earth’s social rules he has gained from the conversation.

 

Tony Attempt 3

“I don’t know how you did it but you managed to turn every single one of my team members against me,” Tony said walking into Pepper’s office.

“This is the incredibly important thing you had to schedule a meeting with me for?” Pepper asked and Tony shrugged.

“When else am I going to have this conversation? The Gala’s tomorrow, can’t really inform you about how you betrayed me after that.” Pepper raised an eyebrow at Tony’s statement, but didn’t even bother to try and inform him about how wrong he was. She had learnt when to just let him make a fool of himself.

“As I was saying – you have somehow turned my entire team against me. Something that not even the worst Super villains can boast about and now I am going to either have to admit defeat or spend the Christmas party I started and originally organised alone.”

“So which will it be?” Pepper asked shortly, her full attention on Tony.

“I am loathe to admit it but you have one this round and I will be attending the god-awful Gala.”

“Good. Peter will be pleased.”

“Do not mention him to me – he’s just as much a traitor as the rest of them,” Tony said with faux-loathing in his tone before leaving.

Pepper just smiled to herself as she went back to her work.

 

Harry

“I am honestly surprised you managed to pull this off,” MJ said, a cocktail in her hand as she and Harry sat at the bar staring across to a room speckled with various members of the Avengers team.

“It is rather amazing,” Harry agreed, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Don’t give him too much credit,” Gwen warned as she joined them with a drink of her own. “Pepper did most of the work.”

“Hey, I so did some of the work for it,” Harry protested and the girls laughed.

“Really? Because I’ve talked to nearly everyone in the party and all of them have told me Pepper convinced them to come,” Peter said taking a seat with the group having finished a round around the room catching up with everyone.

“Don’t you backstab me Pete,” Harry said, lightly hitting Peter on the side. “I did some of the work... I approached Pepper in the first place so if it wasn’t for me she wouldn’t have asked anyone at all.”

The other three just shared a look showing exactly how much they believed Harry’s statement. “Stop trying to steal someone else’s work,” MJ said.

“Yeah, credit goes where credit’s due and the credit here goes to Miss Potts,” Gwen said.

Peter gave a, “Cheers,” in response and the three clinked drinks – Peter stealing Harry’s so he could join in.

“You guys are horrible friends you know that,” Harry grumbled and the three laughed.

“Hey, I was coming here before the Avengers were so I better not be included in that,” MJ threatened.

“And I’m your boyfriend so I know I’m not included in that,” Harry said.

“I gave you the idea to go to Pepper in the first place so you better not have me in there,” Gwen said.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys are the best friends whatever on earth am I going to do to repay you?” Harry said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry about it,” Peter said, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Yeah, all our drinks are going on your tab already,” MJ added and the three laughed again at Harry’s reaction.


End file.
